Rise of Light
by missFairchild
Summary: Anakin è sopravvissuto agli eventi del Ritorno dello Jedi e inizia a collaborare con l'alleanza mentre una nuova minaccia è arrivata per i nostri eroi.


Seduto sul davanzale della finestra della sua cabina nella base di quella che era stata la ribellione su Yavin, Luke Skywalker fissava il cielo azzurro immaginando di poter spiccare il volo e volteggiare libero tra le nuvole. Erano passati quasi due mesi dalla battaglia di Endor quando le truppe ribelli avevano distrutto la seconda Morte Nera e la maggior parte della flotta imperiale. Due mesi da quando aveva salvato suo padre dal lato oscuro e l'aveva portato con sé in salvo. Quella notte era impressa nella sua memoria come se vi si fosse stata marchiata a fuoco. Ricordava i boschi verdeggianti della piccola luna, la conversazione al crepuscolo, la sottile perfidia dell'imperatore che tentava di portarlo dalla sua parte, quanto ero stato vicino a cedere e a lasciarsi carpire dalle tenebre... Era riuscito a resistere, ma ripensandoci avvertiva ancora un brivido di paura scorrergli lungo la schiena. Adesso che aveva lasciato vagare la mente i ricordi gli si presentavano davanti agli occhi in immagini veloci e vivide. Il verde e il rosso delle spade laser che si scontravano, i terribili raggi di Forza dell'imperatore, l'agonia nella quale aveva pensato che fosse la fine interrotta poi improvvisamente perchè suo padre, il malvagio Darth Vader, lo aveva salvato, aveva afferrato l'imperatore e gettato nel vuoto. Azione che lo aveva ferito gravemente, danneggiando il dispositivo che gli premetteva di respirare e muoversi. Alla fine aveva avuto ragione, sepolto dentro quell'armatura nera c'era ancora Anakin Skywalker. Lo aveva trascinato fino a una navetta nell'hangar dove il padre gli aveva chiesto di togliergli la maschera per poterlo vedere almeno una volta con i suoi veri occhi. E Luke lo aveva fatto e aveva guardato il suo volto pallido e deturpato da una lunga cicatrice. Dubitava che avrebbe mai scordato quel momento. Il sorriso triste e stanco e gli occhi, azzurri come i suoi e nonostante tutto ancora luminosi, che lo guardavano con uno sguardo carico di affetto e rimpianto. Con voce fievole aveva sussurrato al figlio che aveva ragione: in lui c'era ancora del buono. Poi aveva perso i sensi e in teoria sarebbe dovuto morire, ma chissà perché non era successo. Quando Luke lo aveva portato al centro medico dei ribelli respirava ancora, anche se a malapena. I droidi medici avevano detto che era una specie di miracolo inspiegabile, non avevano idea di cosa fosse successo e non restava altro da fare che aspettare che si svegliasse, sempre che lo facesse. Ormai erano passati quasi due mesi, ma Luke non aveva perso le speranze. Respingeva con forza quella oscura possibilità e andava tutti i giorni a fargli visita. E mentre gli stava accanto aveva preso l'abitudine di raccontargli tutta la sua vita da quando era solo un bambino ingenuo che viveva su Tatooine fino agli ultimi avvenimenti. Non sapeva se potesse sentirlo, ma in ogni caso avvertiva il forte impulso di fargli conoscere tutto ciò che si era irrimediabilmente perso. E i giorni erano passati senza che suo padre desse qualche segno di volersi risvegliare. Una volta lo aveva sentito mormorare come se stesse sognando, ma tutto ciò che era riuscito a captare era stato un nome: Padmè. Luke non aveva la benchè minima idea di chi fosse anche se immaginava fosse qualcuno che era o era stato importante per lui. Intanto il resto dell'alleanza era tornato alla loro vecchia base e stavano progettando l'attacco per la presa definitiva di Coruscant, la capitale e ultimo baluardo di un impero ormai quasi definitivamente sconfitto. Il problema era che probabilmente nessuno aveva avuto una protezione maggiore di quel pianeta. Era una inespugnabile fortezza anche per l'organizzata flotta ribelle. Tutti le più crudeli macchine da guerra erano state ammassate lì, per proteggere quella che era la residenza ufficiale dell'imperatore. Stavano tutti aspettando il ritorno di alcuni esploratori che si sperava avrebbero portato informazioni significative. Nel frattempo non c'era molto altro da fare se non lavori di manutenzione alle navi. Luke aveva controllato, riparato, pulito e lucidato il suo X-wing così tanta volte che ormai conosceva l'esatta posizione di ogni singola vite. Il tempo che non passava nella camera d'ospedale del padre o lavorando al suo caccia, Luke lo trascorreva nella noia più mortale, snervato da quelle attese senza fine. Avrebbe dato l'anima perché succedesse qualcosa, qualunque cosa, sia buona che cattiva, che potesse dargli qualcosa di alternativo da fare per non passare le giornate a rimuginare cupamente sui suoi problemi. Per giunta non riusciva più a dormire bene. Era tormentato da orribili incubi in cui si ritrovava a correre in un bosco paludoso, che gli ricordava vagamente Dagobah, cercando di raggiungere qualcosa, ma alla fine non arrivava da nessuna parte e si ritrovava da solo in una radura sopraffatto da un enorme senso di vuoto. Non era un sogno particolarmente brutto, ma si svegliava comunque sudato con il cuore a mille e non riusciva più ad addormentarsi per il resto della notte. Attribuiva tutto ciò alla tensione del momento e all'ansia di un eventuale peggioramento del padre, ma non riuscire a cacciare del tutto il dubbio che potesse anche trattarsi di qualcos'altro. Durante il suo addestramento con Yoda era riuscito a vedere attraverso la Forza il futuro e i suoi amici in pericolo. Una piccola parte del suo cervello, parte che si sforzava di mettere a tacere, temeva che quelle visioni fossero legate a qualche avvenimento futuro, per quanto ritenesse improbabile che si sarebbe trovato a vagare solo per una foresta paludosa. D'un tratto le sue cupe elucubrazioni furono interrotte da una voce familiare che disse:

" Non vuoi buttarti, vero?"

"Ti direi non si bussa? Ma è chiaro che per te la risposta è no." Rispose con tono sarcastico il ragazzo, senza voltarsi, mentre un sorrisetto divertito gli incurvava gli angoli della bocca. "Comunque no, stavo osservando solo le cose da un altro punto di vista."

"Buono a sapersi." Ribattè candidamente la voce e, con un fruscio di passi leggeri sua sorella Leia entrò nel suo campo visivo.

Avvolta in un abito bianco lungo fino ai piedi la principessa appariva regale e imponente nonostante la sua bassa statura. Aveva i capelli scuri intrecciati intorno alla testa mentre alcune ciocche ribelli le incorniciavano il bel viso dai lineamenti delicati e il naso all'insù. Di solito sfoggiava un'espressione severa e rigida con tutti tranne che con pochi eletti di cui, ovviamente suo fratello Luke faceva parte. Leia si sedette sul davanzale accanto a lui dando le spalle al paesaggio verdeggiante di Yavin. Per qualche minuto rimasero semplicemente in silenzio, vicini. Da quando aveva scoperto che Leia era sua sorella gemella, Luke aveva finalmente compreso a pieno il forte legame che fin dall'inizio aveva provato per la principessa e se possibile si era anche rafforzato. Soltanto stare lì vicino a lei gli dava calma e forza come se avesse finalmente trovato il suo posto. Lo stesso valeva per Leia che non provava una dolce appartenenza come quella dalla morte dei suoi genitori adottivi. Quel giorno però la principessa aveva un tarlo dentro la testa che la tormentava che solo un osservatore attento avrebbe potuto captare dal suo viso. Voleva quell'informazione perché aveva un disperato bisogno di nuovo materiale per l'attacco di Coruscant ora che gli esploratori tardavano ad arrivare, ovviamente. Doveva trovare il coraggio di porre quella benedetta domanda per il bene della galassia, si disse. Luke si accorse che qualcosa non andava e ruppe finalmente il silenzio.

"Va tutto bene? Dovevi dirmi qualcosa?" chiese.

"No, no niente di particolare... volevo solo... stare un po' con te, ecco." Rispose la sorella.

Quella risposta balbettata insospettì ancora di più Luke visto che incespicare con le parole non era precisamente nel suo stile, ma decise di non indagare oltre: quando si fosse sentita pronta Leia avrebbe parlato da sé.

"Lui come sta?" disse all'improvviso e tutto d'un fiato, come se dirlo velocemente avrebbe tolto alla domanda il suo significato.

Suo fratello si girò di scatto e la scrutò attentamente. Non gli andava molto a genio il modo in cui aveva pronunciato la parola "lui", come se fosse un insulto, ma dopotutto sapeva che Leia non avrebbe perdonato facilmente loro padre. Era già una conquista che non l'avesse lasciato a morire in mezzo a una strada o assassinato nel sonno. Non lo aveva fatto perché quando si fosse svegliato sarebbe stato una miniera di informazioni per la ribellione e poi perché sapeva bene quanto fosse importante per lui. Per quanto lo odiasse non avrebbe mai volontariamente ferito Luke. Più di questa tolleranza sapeva di non poter pretendere da lei.

"Con lui intendi il mio stomaco? Perché in quel caso credo che abbia un impellente bisogno di cioccolato" le rispose, fingendo di non aver capito a chi si riferisse.

Leia gli diede uno schiaffetto leggero sul braccio e borbottò: "Sai benissimo di chi sto parlando."

Luke sospiro "Sempre uguale, dobbiamo solo aspettare e sperare." disse mentre il momento di divertimento svaniva e il sorriso abbandonava il suo viso.

La principessa osservò il viso d'un tratto sconsolato di suo fratello e si sentì stringere il cuore. Si alzò in piedi e gli accarezzò dolcemente la spalla. "Vedrai che andrà tutto bene. Si sveglierà e..." non sapeva più cosa dire. E cosa? Cosa avrebbe potuto dare di buono a Luke il malvagio signore dei Sith? "Spero che ci aiuterà." Senza aggiungere altro si alzò e diede un bacio sulla guancia a Luke. Il ragazzo la guardò dritto nei suoi occhi scuri. "Lo farà." Rispose con sicurezza. Comprendeva ciò che Leia provava, ma voleva che capisse, che c'era del buono in loro padre, che Anakin era vivo. Le parole però non venivano e sua sorella si stava avviando verso la porta. Quando arrivò sulla soglia Luke la chiamò.

"Leia."

"Si?" rispose voltandosi. Non trovava le parole, non riusciva a formulare una frase che potesse indurre Leia a riconsiderare la sua opinione.

"Lui... mi ha salvato lo sai, vero?" balbettò alla fine

Leia lo fissò per un lungo istante poi lentamente rispose: "Si, lo so. Ma non credo che dieci minuti da eroe possano cancellare anni di atrocità." E detto questo girò i tacchi e se ne andò. Luke rimase a fissare la porta con un peso sul cuore. Forse aveva ragione, forse avrebbe dovuto odiarlo come faceva sua sorella. Forse avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo quando ne aveva avuto l'occasione. Di colpo però gli torno in mente il pozzo profondo della Morte Nera e lui che allontanava suo padre dal precipizio e come si erano stretti l'uno all'altro. Leia forse era più razionale, ma non aveva ancora il primo e ultimo abbraccio di suo padre impresso sulle braccia e nella mente.


End file.
